Revenge and Passion
by JedimasterFett
Summary: It was just another bounty. Or was it? I may have to re-rate this M later on, but there should be more coming soon....
1. An Encounter

Revenge and Passion

The woman in the Mandalorian armor slid past the people in the noisy cantina and slipped out the door. The woman was devastated. Betrayed. Humiliated. For the woman had discovered that she had a price on her head, and who had put her head on the line but the man she had once trusted, a man whose name was not known. Now she started to run, not knowing where to go, but not wanting to go back. And as she ran, she could hardly see or hear anything, only the sound of her feet treading the ground, only the blur of objects passing by. But she couldn't see the figure in the shadows.

Boba Fett silently waited for the woman to get closer. She was recklessly running, nearly a blur in the evening haze. Suddenly, he stepped out in front of her and took out his rifle. She quickly but clumsily skidded to a halt, nearly tripping herself. She stayed still for a brief moment, long enough for Boba to growl, "Don't........ move......" She was clenching her fists.......... unsheathing......... talons. "Wrong move, Fett." she hissed.

The woman gave no hesitation in launching herself at a surprised Fett, ripping at flesh and cloth and metal. She saw the scarlet trickle to the ground in a thin trail, and she smiled and continued. She was satisfied. Blood shed. She had no mercy left in her, and simply savored the feel of her claws digging into skin. Suddenly, she was sent sprawling back, sent flying by something. Her shoulder was nicked, her own blood oozing onto her orange armor. And yet she didn't feel anything, as she smoothly stood back up quickly. She swiftly took out her blaster, firing a few shots at the figure. He deftly dodged most, but one of the many shots struck him in the thigh. That gave the woman enough time to scamper back into the darkness.

_'Damn.......' _ Boba thought as he saw her drift away into the dark. He started to follow her, only to come across a blood-covered creature. He hadn't been the only one behind this cantina. '_Bossk...? _' he thought as he looked at the corpse for a moment. The Trashodan lay motionless on the ground, blood slowly trickling out of his chest. Long claw mark had been slashed relentlessly all over the body, shreds of cloth lying on the ground in strips to prove it. A thin trail of blood marked Boba's path: it had either been hers or Bossk's. He followed it, hoping to find this Mandalorian. When he looked up, though, he saw her standing right there before him. "you don't seem to learn your lessons well, bounty hunter. " she whispered menacingly.

The woman slashed the claws again, but this time Boba was ready. He ducked and shoved his elbow hard into her, knocking her over. Seeing that she was cornered, she tried to reason with him."Wait..... I haven't commited any crimes. Please don't kill me. Please." He looked at her coldly, before hissing, "I don't really care. I get paid." Before she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain in her forearm. Everything surrounding her went blurry. Her mind clouded suddenly, and everything went dark.


	2. Dreams

Boba picked up the unconsious body, carrying the light weight back to Slave 1. He set her limp body down onto the cold surface of a bench in one of the prisoner cages. On a strange impulse, he lifted her helmet. He looked at her pretty face for while before thinking to himself, '_Damn, she's gorgeous......'_

She was in a dream. Suddenly, she was back on Mandalore, back to her beloved home. Her fatherly instructor...... was teaching something....... He spoke...... in a murmur........... almost unaudible........ but such a....... soothing tone..........peace......... teaching....... peace-bringing........ her abilities........ help her get out....... of the mess........ He whispered, "Saray....... be careful......" She closed her eyes and felt peace. But then, her dream morphed into a nightmare. A blaster bolt hit her instructor ni the chest. She screamed, "KOBA!!" She looked over into the trees......... a shadowy figure stood......... just staring at her..... pointing at her..... with his blaster....... Then she woke up, in a cold sweat.

She realized that she was..... in a prisoner cage. On Boba Fett's ship, Slave 1. But she was not afraid. She was not confused. But she had been seemingly stripped of all weapons, only seemingly. Sarsy grinned as she pulled out the small vibroblade she had stashed away in a small hidden pocket on the inside of her sleeve. The blade sliced neatly through the bars, causing them to fall with a small clang to the ground. The climbed through the gap that she had opened up, then thought, '_What the hell do I do now???_ ' She glanced back at the imprisonment once more before spotting Boba sauntering by. He suddenly turned his head and said sternley, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Saray simply stood with her hands on her hips as she defiantly said, "You thought you could keep a Mandalorian warrior in a cage? You are stupid." Boba glared at her and said coldly, "Fine. But make one wrong move......." and continiued walking, leaving her alone. Soon enough, Saray had sneaked her way into the cockpit, where she found Boba again. Sitting cross legged and watching his every move with keen eyes, she began to question him. "So.......... do you have any feelings?" Boba's unemotional gaze remained away from her as he said, "Why do you care?" Saray was silent then, just silent. When Boba turned around, though, she was asleep.


	3. Softer

Revenge and Passion- Ch. 3

He looked at her, taking her in slowly. She was beautiful, beautiful enough to catch his attention. She was in a deep sleep, breathing gently, hair cascading over her chest. '_She __is__ pretty, that's one thing...._' Boba thought silently to himself. Her skin was a fair albaster tone, creating a contrast between her skin and her almost black hair. Her hair was long, going partly down her back, a few locks going over her now closed brown eyes. Her full lips were a neutral pink, but almost begging to be kissed. And as he looked at herm he wondered, '_What would it be like to..........?_' and suddenly snapped out of his trance, not being able to believe himself. '_I couldn't be....... getting soft for this woman........ could I?_' Boba frowned slightly as he turned away from the sleeping form, a form he had looked upon as flawless.

Saray woke up the next day wide-eyed and pale. It had been another dream, more like a message. But...... she couldn't decipher any of it........ couldn't uncover the message that had been seemingly left for her. What she did know, though, is that is had to do with Boba. '_How could Boba Fett possibly be involved in my problems??_' she thought, still confused.

Boba still couldn't believe himself. He had realized that he was getting a little softer for a...... woman.... and furthermore ws running low on fuel for Slave 1. He was forced to come into the atmosphere of a small, uninhabited forest moon called Vyen. The ship slowly rotated as it came to rest on the grassy surface of a small clearing, settling into the grass firmly. He saw Saray leap to the ground right before he exited the ship, landing on the ground with a small thump. Suddenly, he saw her freeze. She whispered something unaudible, barely a breath, and she murmured softly, "This must be.... Mandalore......... I'm back........."


	4. In the Camp

Revenge and Passion Ch. 4

**Hope you like it so far, please review!**

Saray lips turned down in a frown as she realized that she was mistaken. The thought struck her like a bullet in the heart: '_I can't........ I can't go back there....... no.._' As hard as she tried to keep her hardness, the feminine side got the best of her. Tears started to form in her eyes , and as hard as she tried to fend them off, she knew she was crying. Her tear stained face turned over to Boba, hoping he was not watching. The cold gleam of his helmet was turned towards her. She quickly turned away and wiped her eyes and took a breath of reassurance. '_I'll survive. I was just....... overwhelmed......_'

Boba saw her cry. He saw her tears, seen her sudden sadness. He realized with a bit of shock that he had wanted to hold her, tell her that it was going to be okay. To comfort her. But none of that weakness was visible in her anymore as she sat by the fire, observing her claws with extreme care. She stared into the fire, stared into the crimson and orange, her eyes seeming to glow with with the essence of it. And he just sat there across from her, thinking of how much a fool he was. '_Getting softer..... for a bounty..... look at me, what an idiot I am......._' Out of curiosity and an impulse, he asked her, "Where did you get those claws from? I've never seen anything like that." She looked up and looked at him for a little while. "These? Oh, just a strange sort of genetic mistake. For the better." She turned her dark gaze to her talons, sliding the lethal weapons back into pockets of skin. He thought to himself, '_She definatley is getting to me,_'

A silvery glow lit the forest and the surroundings as Saray sat on the grass, concentrating and trying to think. '_I'm so confused. What am I supposed to do?_' she thought. What she needed was a solution. An answer. She was lost...... confused..... slightly baffled. She turned her head slightly and saw Boba from the corner of her eye. '_And to think that Boba Fett is to be involved as well......_' She suddenly heard him say, "You okay?" She looked up at the seemingly menacing figure, in full armor, battle damaged and hardened, and she wondered how one such as him could be anywhere near to caring. She replied slowly, "I'm fine." and turned back, expecting him to go away. But she was almost startled as he sat down next to her. He said, "Really? You don't look fine to me." Her helmet concealed the slight smile she gave to him as she said, "Really, it's nothing, just some dreams." She sat motionless for a little while, aware of the bounty hunter's presence, before letting herself get up and go back to the makeshift camp that they were to stay at temporarily, leaving Boba.


	5. Realizations

Revenge and Passion Ch. 5

**Sorry it took me so long to write more for this. Please review, I really appreciate it. Fluff galore!**

The first rays of sun streamed all throughout the tent, gently awaking Saray. She lifted her head slightly, sighing as she lifted her helmet off her head. '_I fell asleep in this damn bucket again...._' she thought, before rubbing the sleep from her weary eyes and raising her body partly off the bed. She gazed out of the open entrance of the tent, the green of the leaves catching her eyes. Suddenly, out of the very corner of her eye, she spotted Boba sitting on a nearby log, near the ashes of the fire that had once burned. Nothing different. Same person. Same armor-coated man, same in all ways. Except for one. Her eyes widened and she thought, '_This I have GOT to see._' Turning his head slightly, she looked at his real face, ducking her head so he couldn't see her. She smiled slightly, yet wondering why he kept this handsome face hidden beneath the cold, hard surface of that helmet, taking him in slowly. Dark brown hair matched dark eyes, almost matching her hair and eyes perfectly. Scars were evidence of many past battles, almost like they were souveniers from those skirmishes and battles. Something in her wanted her to get nearer, to touch his face..... once...... Then, she stirred and made a small shuffling noise, which attracted Boba's attention. Once she saw him looking directly at her, her face flushed a bright red, and her smile faded. An almost embarresed look came into Boba's eyes, before he turned and walked out of her view. The frown on her face lightened a little as she thought curiously, '_Does he like me?_' A small grin spread over her face as she thought, '_Do I like him?_'


End file.
